


Ghouls Have Hearts Too

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 6: Farewell. Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. Who is your character parting with today?
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 15





	Ghouls Have Hearts Too

"Yeah, you see, I don't exactly trust this." Hancock was standing a couple feet away from the molecular relay, gesturing towards the construction as he spoke. Nora could understand, it didn't sound the safest option to be disassembled and then put back again but it was the only way; unless they started digging up the whole Commonwealth — yeah, no thanks. 

"Mayor Hancock distrustful of experimental science? Well, I wonder why..." She snickered, rolling her eyes while tightening a bolt on the platform. Double checking was her way of stress relief, talking was apparently his. Unfamiliar chems were a real risk, though she wasn't certain it was disadvantageous for him; Hancock seemed to be doing fine as a ghoul and he had his own charm — she only sometimes wondered how much more handsome he was before. The relay was sturdy enough and the calculations of Tinker Tom were confirmed to be correct. "Don't worry, Sturges knows his stuff. And Virgil." 

She rose, having checked every screw, bolt and binding she could reach; expecting Hancock to comment on Virgil's apparent expertise. But it seemed the bit of information that it wasn't his area of work slipped his attention; probably distracted by her backside and fantasies while she talked with the scientist — or he was on a radiation high if such thing was possible. Dusting off, she pressed against him; laying a hand onto his chest while his arms wrapped around her. 

"Guess that's good enough for me if it's for ya." Nora wasn't quite convinced by that and she hoped for Sturges' sake just as much as for her own that it would work; Hancock was pretty lax when it came to murdering someone just because they pissed him off. But she didn't want to think of that night back in Goodneighbor with Finn, there were much better ones to remember to. "Now c'mere." 

Rising onto tiptoes, she met him halfway; her arms wrapping around his neck as she gave in to his kiss — his kisses could distract her from anything. It was a strange feeling at first; rough, scarred skin under her fingers and much thinner lips than she was used to against her own. But she came to enjoy it, just as she came to love the whole phenomenon that John Hancock was. Reluctant, they let go; fingers twining as they walked back to her home. It was cleaned up much to Codsworth's delight, though Nora still caught him fussing about permanent damage to the floor and a lack of new seedlings of various plants for the front yard. 

"Something's on your mind?" Her legs rested across Hancock's as they snuggled up on the couch; one of his hands caressing her bare skin while the other tangled into her hair. She let out a little purr, her fingers running along his jawline to ease his fears; after all, she was still there, just a little shy of sitting in his lap. He must've been occupied by his thoughts if he hasn't made a move to take the chance and turn the serene moment heated — he had quite the talent for that but Nora wasn't one to complain. Instead of pushing him for an answer though, she sunk into her own thoughts; burying her face against his neck. 

"Don't know. Probably still worried I'm going to lose my girl." His answer broke the minutes of silence, followed by a soft snort; then an incredulous, little laughter from Nora. He probably cocked an eyebrow at her reaction, or what he still had of it, but she couldn't be sure how he taken to her sudden burst of amusement; too content the way she clung to him. 

"You won't. Should it go horribly and get me killed, I'll make it my point to come back and haunt you. You won't get rid of me that easily." She pulled away eventually, gifting him with a mischievous smile; the whole humor as defense mechanism was rubbing off on her — not the worst thing to happen per se. It must've worked though, Nora thought to herself with a sigh of a laughter, as a smirk curled Hancock's lips; she loved it much better when he danced on her nerves with his cynicism instead of falling into a pit of self-loathing. 

"Never wanted, never will." 

"Good to know. I wouldn't want to lose you either." She tugged him down, pressing a kiss to his lips; feeling him relax even more under her touches. Her hand slipped down his front, pulling herself into his lap by the lapels of his coat. There was a satisfied hum, more of a growl to be precise; his eyes and hands roaming her body before his gaze turned back to her face. 

"You won't, Nora." Well, he was one persistent bastard and she was certain he would make good on that promise. But there was a boyish smile on his face that made it all the more solemn, like a promise made for ever. He glanced away for a moment then, as if thinking through his next words but then giving up with a breath of laughter. "God, there are no words to say how much I love you. Inside and out." 

"Sure you love that outside more." 

"Hey, I'm being serious here. I just didn't want you to go before I could tell ya." She didn't mean to offend him but it wasn't much of a secret how much Hancock loved her body; a hand lingering on her whenever it was possible. She offered a soft kiss in consolation; cradling his cheeks and pressing up to his chest — the situation dangerously close to turning into more than cuddles. If only she had more time. 

"I appreciate it. And I love you, too, John. And I'm coming back, this isn't a goodbye forever."

**Author's Note:**

> It's different than the one shared on Reddit due to the later added word count limits. Read the other [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/ewyt7b/february_prompts/fgx03zp?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x).


End file.
